Harsh Truth
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Leave It To Beaver.Wally befriends a new girl in school when something terrible happens to her.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Leave it to Beaver.**

"Hey Wally, heard we got a new student." His best friend Eddie Haskell said.

"Who?" Wally asked.

"I think her name is Karen Martin. She's a book nerd."

"Eddie. She's just smart. Not a book nerd."

"You would defend her." The bell rang. "See you after school." He said taking off.

Wally walked into his English class and took a seat in the back.

"Class we have a new student please welcome Karen Martin." His teacher Ms. Harp said.

"Hello." The class mumbled.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Wally in the back." Ms. Harp said.

Wally watch as the girl sat next to him. She had thin long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi." Wally said.

"Hi." She said.

Wally could tell that she was shy. After class Wally showed karen around and ended up walking home from school together.

"Where'd you move from?" Wally asked.

"California."

"Wow. It must have been neat living there."

"Not really."

"Say do you like to play tennis?"

"I love tennis." She said smiling.

"Want to play Saturday afternoon?"

"I don't know if I can. I'm still unpacking." Her smile faded.

"Oh. Well maybe whenever your done. Here's my number." He said writing it down and handing it to her.

"Thanks Wally." She said walking away.

ooooooooooooooooo

"How was school Wally?" June asked as he walked in.

"Fine. There's a new girl." He said getting some milk out of the fridge.

"Is she cute?"

"She's okay. I asked her if she wanted to play tennis this weekend."

"What'd she say?"

"She said she still had unpacking to do."

"Maybe next weekend." June suggested.

"The thing is when I asked her she was like a different person."

"Like how?" Ward asked coming in.

"Ward were you ease dropping?" June asked.

"I just got home from work." He said. "Are you talking about Karen Martin?"

"You know her?" Wally asked.

"I work with her father that just transfered. Guy can get a temper real easy." Ward said shaking his head.

"That's too bad. What about her mother?" June asked.

"Her mother died in a car accident a few years ago." Ward said.

"That's a shame." Wally said.

"Give the girl some time. I'm sure she'll come around." Ward said. "Where's Beaver at?"

"He's playing over at Gilbert's." June said.

"Hope those two aren't getting into trouble."

"Troubles thier middle name." Wally said.

June and Ward just looked at him.

ooooooooooooooooo

THe next day at school Wally waited for Karen to show.

"Who you looking for Cleaver?" Eddie asked.

"No one." Wally said.

"It's the new girl right? I don't blame you. She's one piece of cake." Eddie said laughing.

"Don't talk about her like that okay?" Wally said.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. It's just not nice to talk about other people okay?" Wally said getting annoyed.

"Jeez. Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Eddie said leaving.

Wally waited the rest of the day but didn't see her.

ooooooooooooooooo

"You okay Wally?" Beaver asked in their bedroom.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just seem distracted."

"When did you learn that word?"

"From dad. He says I'm always distracted." Beaver said.

Just then Ward and June came in the boys bedroom with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

"Beaver can we talk to your brother alone?" June asked.

"Sure mom. I'll go downstairs." Beaver said leaving.

"Did something bad happen?" Wally asked.

"Wally, I guess you knew that Karen wasn't in school today." Ward began.

"No she wasn't. Did something happen to her?"

"Wally she won't be going to school anymore." June said.

"Why? Is she moving again?" He asked.

"No son. Karen passed away last night." Ward said.

"How?" Wally asked shocked.

"Her father had some problems. Instead of controling his anger he took it out on her."

"I'm so sorry Wally. I knew you really liked her." June said.

"What made her father so mean?" Wally asked.

"I don't know son but I can't understand what makes a parent do that to their own child." Ward said hugging him.

"Do you want to stay home from school tomorrow?" June asked.

"No. I'll go." Wally said.

"I'm proud of you Wally." Ward said.

"How about we have some dinner now?" June asked.

"I'm starving." Wally said as they went downstairs to eat dinner.


End file.
